1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high voltage capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally known as a high voltage capacitor used in an atmosphere containing a halogen gas is one covering the outer periphery of a capacitor body with a resin part made of an epoxy resin or the like and containing the capacitor body and resin part in a case made of a material, such as alumina, for example, which is resistant to halogen gases and UV rays (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H08-130158).